dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Hulk (3.5e Prestige Class)
Raging Hulk Sometimes a person's rage grows so much that his body cannot possibly hold his rage, and he lashes out in a fearsome fury. Sometimes, a person's body grows with his rage, and as he lashes out, he terrifies those around him. This is the rage of a raging hulk, the towering rage that grows to the size of the tree, and the mountains. You think its safe to taunt that little halfling barbarian, until he's twice your size and he's introducing his friend Mr. Tree to your head. Becoming a Raging Hulk The most likely candidate for raging hulk is a barbarian, though a fighter/barbarian may also choose to take levels in raging hulk to add a little firepower to his already strong attacks. Strength, Constitution and Dexterity are prime skills for this class. Class Features All of the following are class features of the raging hulk. : A raging hulk continues to gain rage, and its benefits, as if they were leveling in barbarian, including the improvements to the bonuses of rage and the number of rages per day. They may also add their raging hulk levels to their barbarian levels to determine the effectiveness of their Improved Uncanny Dodge if they possess it (it does not however grant it to a creature who lacks Improved Uncanny Dodge). A raging hulk does not gain the benefits of trap sense, a barbarian's damage reduction progression, indomitable will, or tireless rage. : A raging hulk does not take the standard -4 penalty for wielding improvised weapons. (Ex): Being a raging hulk lets him function in many ways as if he was one size category larger. Whenever a raging hulk is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the raging hulk is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A raging hulk is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A raging hulk can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The raging hulk gains all of the pluses and minuses of advancing one size category (See The Monster Manual p291). The benefits of this extraordinary ability stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. (Su): At 2nd level, a raging hulk can get so angry that his rage can also cause him to increase in size. He may spend an additional use of his rage ability to increase his size by one size category. Treat this as the enlarge spell for all intents and purposes except the raging hulk is treated as advancing another size category (See The Monster Manual p291). However, all this power comes consequences. While using the Hulk Up ability, the raging hulk loses his brains for brawn. For every additional point of strength added, the raging hulk loses 1 point of intelligence and charisma, to a minimum of 3. There is no way to regain these lost points until the rage has ended. After the rage ends, the raging hulk regains lost intelligence and charisma at a rate of 2 per round. This ability stacks with Powerful Build (Su): At 3rd level, a raging hulk can increase his size whenever he rages. When going into any rage, a raging hulk can increase his size by one size category, and by 2 categories at 8th level. Treat this as the enlarge spell for all intents and purposes except the raging hulk is treated as advancing another size category (See The Monster Manual p291). This ability stacks with the raging hulks Hulk Up ability. However, for every additional point of strength added, the raging hulk loses 1 point of intelligence and charisma, to a minimum of 3. There is no way to regain these lost points until the rage has ended. After the rage ends, the raging hulk regains lost intelligence and charisma at a rate of 2 per round. The raging hulk also loses all use of feats, class skills, extraordinary, supernatural, or spell-like abilities that would require thinking (such as 'improved evasion', but not 'weapon proficiency'). When a raging hulk comes out of his colossal rage, he is treated as exhausted instead of fatigued. (Su): At 4th level, a raging hulk becomes more durable when he is in his colossal rage, he gains Damage Reduction equal to (his raging hulk levels/2 + 1) when he is using his colossal rage ability, at 7th level, he gains Fast Healing 3 as well, and at 10th level his Fast Healing increases to 5. This Damage reduction stacks with any other damage reduction the raging hulk may have. (Ex): At 5th level, a raging hulk in a Colossal Rage can move just as well as he could when he is his normal size. The penalty to Dexterity for increasing in size is reduced by half for a raging hulk, and disappears completely at 9th level. : At 5th level a raging hulk begins to master improvised weapons. All improvised weapons are treated as being +1 weapons. This bonus increases to +2 at 9th level. (Ex): At 6th level, a raging hulk can use its fury to throw things... really far. As a Full-Round Action, a raging hulk may throw an improvised weapon at twice its range increment, adding twice his Strength modifier to his damage roll. (Su): At 10th level, a raging hulks rage is so great, that he can unleash his fury in one devastating attack that can make mountains crumble. Once per encounter, as a Full Round Action, a raging hulk may slam the ground with great force, this is treated like the earthquake spell, except that the shock wave from the slam attack deals 5d6 damage per size category bigger than medium to all creatures within 20ft per size category bigger than medium (reflex half DC=18). Campaign Information Playing a Raging Hulk Combat: The raging hulk tends to be the secret weapon, he rushes right into the fray of battle. Then, when the enemy leasts expect it, the raging hulk grows and smashs the enemy into nonexistence. Advancement: Though most characters who take levels in raging hulk keep progressing in raging hulk, they may prefer to take levels in other barbarian Prestige Classes as well. Resources: Raging hulks will find that there talents are welcome in most barbarian tribes. Barbarians see raging hulks as their secret weapon, and the more they have, the more intimidating and powerful their tribe becomes. Raging Hulks in the World NPC Reactions: Most NPCs that are aware of the raging hulks power are very intimidated by them. They try to be as nice as possible to them, especially while they are indoors. They also act extremely calm, for they will do anything to keep the hulk's temper from raising. Raging Hulk Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Local) can research raging hulks to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User:Summerscythe